pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Wars
Penguin Wars is an epic space opera franchise. There have been a total of 8 films so far. Films (in order of release) Penguin Wars: A New Hope Penguin Wars: The Polar Bear Strikes Back Penguin Wars: Return of the Penguin Penguin Wars: The Penguin Menace Penguin Wars: Attack of the Crabs Penguin Wars: Revenge of the Puffle Penguin Wars: The Puffle Awakens PSA One: A Penguin Wars Story Cast (first six films) *Dylan von Puffle as Dylan Von Walker, the lead protagonist of the first three films. *Paige Baker as Princess Leiage Orpuffle, the Princess of the Puffle Kingdom and the twin sister of Dylan. She is also the wife of Helm Bakolo and the mother of Charlo Baken *Helmet Baker as Helm Bakolo, the scruffy bounty hunter boyfriend of Leiage and the captain of the Centurion Penguin. *Eagles as Eaglebacca, Helm's best friend and the co-pilot of the Centurion Penguin. *Samuel von Puffle as Darth Vonder, the evil father of Dylan and Leiage. He wishes to rule the island. His birth name was Anasam Von Walker *Herbert P. Bear as Lord Herbetine, Anasam's boss and the evilest creature on the island. He is also the director of the Polar Bear Empire. *Pixie Somerville as Chancellor Pix Pixtha, the leader of the Penguin Rebels. *Barry Fisher as Baroba Fishett, Helm's worst enemy but a fellow bounty hunter. He works for Darth Vonder. *Kourtney von Puffle as Padney Amidaluffle, the mother of Dylan and Leiage. She died in their birth. *Gary Somerville as Ogary-Wan Somerbi, Anasam's mentor before he turned to the dark side. Lived his life as an inventor hidden away in the Coffee Shop. *AnonymousDuckLover as Lovdo Calnonymous, Helm's second best friend and second in command of the Cloud Kingdom *Kris Shadow as Kri-Son Shinn, Ogary-Wan's master who died at the feet of Starth Blaul *Star Blackwood as Starth Blaul, an evil Pith and Lord Herbetine's second-in-command. *Stefano von Puffle as Stefmi Von Walker, Anasam's slave father who was brutally murdered by a group of bounty hunters. *Sensei as Sensoda, a master of the Jitsorce and Dylan's trainer in the aforementioned mystical art. PSA One: A Penguin Wars Story Cast *Gracie Somerville as Gracyn Remos, the daughter of the Death Bear's creator, Jeregalen Remos. She leads her fellow Penguin Rebels in a plan to get the plans of the DB to Pix Pixtha. *Hunter Sensei as Cassihunter Sensor, the leader of PSA One. He was the boyfriend of Gracyn, before their deaths. *Pokodot as Pokorrut Dotwe, a blind half-dragon and the best friend of Mylaze *Myles Evergreen as Mylaze Everbus, the second-in-command of PSA One and the best friend of Pokorrut. *Gizmo as G-2M0, a sarcastic and witty robot. He was originally a member of the Polar Bear Empire but was re-programmed by Cassihunter. *Catherine Sensei as Jaw Gerrei, the leading member of his own Anti-PBE alliance. He raised Gracyn as a daughter after her father was kidnapped. *Jeremy Somerville as Jeregalen Remos, the creator of the DB and the father of Gracyn. He is not evil but he was forced to build the DB when his family was threatened. *Klutzy as Director Klutznnic, the right-hand man of Darth Vonder. *Clara Somerville as Clyra Remos, the loving mother of Gracyn and the wife of Jeregalen. Was tortured to death by the Director's forces after her husband refused to build the DB for them. Penguin Wars: The Puffle Awakens Cast (Dylan, Leiage and Helm all appear in this film) *Katherine von Puffle as Kay, the somehow Jitsorce-sensitive scrap girl, living on Puffakku. *Charles Fisher as Cho Fisheron, the cocky Penguin Rebels pilot and the best friend of Tinn. *Thomas Fisher as Tinn, originally called TN-2187, Tinn left the New Order to save his friend Cho. *Charlie Baker as Charlo Baken, the evil son of Helm and Leiage. He is also the man who slays his father. He aspires to be like his grandfather, Anasam, and creates the New Order. *Douglas as Supreme Leader Doke, Charlo's master and the director of the New Order. *Locy Hegland as Captain Locasma, the general of the NO's troopers and Tinn's former master. *Amanda Bryant as Amaz Bryanata, the leader of a band of misfit pirates who is based on the planet of Penguinodana. Category:Entertainment Category:Miscellaneous Category:Media